Deucalion's Journal
Anime-flipping-pages-notebook-animated-gif.gif This book was used by Deucalion father and his father’s father, that contains any and all information about their life and things that they experienced. Deucalion uses this now to keep the tradition going. ''First Page'' Wow I really don’t know how to start this thing, Dear Journal doesn’t really appeal to my liking but here I go. Nine weeks in and it seems we’ve finally found land the nice shade and warm waters is really something to get use to, In fact come to think about it I don’t think I’ve ever been on a beach before. But man anything is better than being on that poop deck you call a boat makes me feel like I’m captain Jack or Hook, all we're missing is the sappy music and Rum to pass around. Also Dad it seems I’ve found some acquaintances for my liking none of them are on that friendship level but there is one girl who got the fresh Yams. I know what you're thinking Dad is all I think about is raw sex? Well it is, I’m your son after all don’t worry I’ve been wrapping up barely but wrapping up it’s the effort that counts? OH! Almost forgot we fought this big sea creature you would be proud on how I handled it Pa, I didn’t shit or pee my pant’s brave huh? Man it’s like everytime I write in this thing it makes me miss you even more.. I love you Dad, I’ll make sure to keep in touch until next time...Period. Kane's Uchiha's Entry ~ It had been a meeting between Clans, all Uchiha Mona and myself included was taken into the Shintō Shrine of Southern Joy. Everyone seemed to be calm around the main hall, I sat beneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right, as we all planned within the secret meeting place of the Uchiha clan. In front of me was a stone monument which only the Heir could read or from what I’m I told. The monument contains the clan's secrets which only can be read with the Uchiha’s advanced dōjutsu. But I wasn’t focus on some dumb monument my wife Mona was 3 weeks pregnant with our first child, I’ve had enough of these wars we plan to leave it all behind when Deucalia is born.. ~Kane Uchiha Deucalion's Entry 2 A lot has happened with my life this year. I am totally clueless. You might think that this is absurd, but I bet my existence to be meaningful when it comes to living the amazing time that a man could ever have in this world. I’m tired and lonely. Even though I got everything I wanted, I’m still looking forward to have a serene yet extraordinary life. I found myself working then going home to sleep, waking up then going to work again. I can’t find the significance of everything that’s happening. In simple words, I don’t know what my purpose is anymore. However, I’m still and always will remain faithful and optimistic. But I know that one day something is going to come right in front of me that would remind me how special I am. I’m just waiting for it to come. ~Deucalion's Entry 3 As always I never know how to start but I always seem to know how to end, the pain in my chest returned. Doctor Obelisk saying it’s just a normal chest pain but I feel it’s something far worse, These meds aren’t doing it for me anymore I feel weak just like father did. Deucalia is getting worried and damn it I can’t blame her I’m worried what if..What if it what I think it is; I mean Dad died from it. No stop it Deucalion..You have to stay positive nothing going to happen you're a fine. I have so much to live for, joined the force I’ve help so many people why is this happening to me? Where is my saving grace.….. For the first time in my life I’m scared and I don’t know what to do…~Deucalion Deucalion Entry 4 ~Okay so this still counts as my fourth Entry, I didn’t get a chance to finish because of reasons.. But now that Kideme is busy with lord Daimyo’s getting information..Damn can I at least write like I’m not jealous sheesh. But I’m not worried about that right now, I have to write this down or I’m going to scream. Where steps closer to the Land of Rain and both Kideme and Hayato don’t know the real reason I came along.. Since Kideme gave me the letter I couldn’t stop searching I couldn’t stop seeking for her. My mother, she’s a few villages away from the Land of Rain. I was just hoping maybe praying I could have the guts to go see her. Even after what she’s done I can’t hate her and it’s eating me alive.. I need to know I must know why she did this to me…Period Deucalion’s Entry 5 ~ Okay I actually know how to start this entry this time, It’s been awhile since I wrote in this thing and to be honest I can’t believe what I’m thinking. The most beautiful girl I know has told me to run for Uchiha Leadership, do I dare? What would father think hell, what do I think? Do I actually have what it takes to run a clan I can barely wash my own clothes? But why there must be a reason to why I want to do this...Is it because of our history? Since I started working in the KPD I’ve grown this liking to helping people guiding them in the right path. Just like Michirama my partner I’m trying my best to led him into the light he’s seen too much things and been blinded by darkness. So with me becoming Lord I could teach them while their young leading them into a greater light just like Lord fourth. A Entry torn from the Journal thanks to Kideme Sagara Mona's Uchiha's Hidden Entry~ Someone can have over a million regrets, just so happens I think I might be one of those people. Thats why I think I hate reflecting on my past. What I hate regretting is keeping words that need to be said, especially if they are feeling words, you know words that express your feelings. But I realized it a lil too late I feel as if im a prisoner of my own world, it's not that I don't love my kids but I wish i could stop and freeze time and change my mind. Now that Kaine's dead I feel as if I can't go on I can't be the parent Deucalia wants me to be. Which is why I’m leaving I want to leave cards i didn't want to at first because it would be sad, I told her I wished I were there to stroke Deucalion cheeks and hug him again. And I assured her that I am always with them. I signed each card, "Love you Mommy." I hope the gifts are the right thing to do. I picture them blowing out the candles on their cakes over the years surrounded by their friends, happy and laughing. Part of me fears that going to their little nest to pull out "Mom's gift" will actually ruin an otherwise happy day. I hope that opening them each year will not feel like ripping the scab off a fresh wound causing it to bleed again. I don't want the gifts to pull them down; Because I don't want to make their grief last any longer than necessary. I just want to still be with them someway, somehow after I'm gone. And maybe that is selfish of me ... maybe I need to let them go without trying so hard to stay behind. ~Mona Uchiha Latest Entries ~ She’s gone.. Like everything in my life it’s gets washed away I try so hard to keep moving forward I try so hard to be the best but it’s seems God well Death loves to see me fail. In my life all I’ve ever from God was to keep my family together nothing big I didn’t ask to become rich or become the fucking Uchiha Lord. I ask him for one simple thing and what does he do? He gives me heart cancer, he kills*Erases* I killed my sisters. I won’t blame him for that, for everything bad in my life that’s the one thing I will take ownership for. I killed Deucalia it’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss her. ~Why am I still writing...I’ve lost all my motivation, the only thing I’ve been focused on is her. Call me a loser but i just need to hear her voice one last time. I just need to look into her brown eyes and tell me she was wrong.. That she chose me...That she loved me.. Fuck it.